


Lex Looser

by hubridbunny



Series: Super Dorks [1]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possibly OOC, Sorry Not Sorry, vague and brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor is still a prick, even right after the best sex ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Looser

Clark flopped down on the pillow. A shaky hand came to lie on his chest and he turned to look at his lover lying next to him. Lex was panting. His skin gleamed with sweat.

“That was…” Lex paused and leaned up to Clark’s face. Clark closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss, but Lex moved instead to his ear and whispered, “… super.”

Clark opened his eyes and glared at Lex. He was wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“Dammit Lex you know that’s not what the S stands for!”


End file.
